Pokèmon Omega Quest
by TrenchcoatDemon
Summary: After defeating Lance, Ethan travels to Kanto region to find the 'True Champion', Red. Never fully disbanded, Team Rocket once again returns to their schemes, but with a new leader as their head, making them more dangerous than ever.


Pokèmon: Omega Quest!

"Congratulations, Ethan," I heard Lance say, panting as he called his Dragonite back. "You are now the Champion. Only that..."

"Wait..." I said. "What's the matter with me being the Champion?" I asked, confused.

"You see," he began, "I'm not the 'Real Champion'. I'm just a substitute for the True Champion of the league, so until you defeat him, you are still just a substitute Champion."

"'True Champion'... He sounds so strong." I wondered out loud, "Who is he? Where can I find him?" I asked Lance.

"For starters, his name is Red," he said, "Identifying him isn't the problem. Finding him is. He disappeared weeks after he emerged from the Cerulean Cave. No one has seen him ever since."

"H-he is that much of a legend?" I asked, surprised. "They said no one but the greatest was allowed in that cave!"

"He's not a legend because he does, in fact, exist," Lance said calmly. "But if you do want to challenge him, you should travel to Viridian City. The Gym Leader and former Champion, Blue, can probably help you to find him."

"Uhh... Thanks," I said as I left.

"And Ethan," Lance called out.

"Yes?" I said, as I turned back to face him.

"If you do find him," he said in a serious tone, "Good luck."

I nodded, then ran out straight. "Suicune," I tossed out a pokèball, causing the pokèmon to emerge. "We have some place to go. Let's just run down straight!" he responded with a roar, before began to ran inside a cave.

 _"Three years that I've been searching for you,"_ I said to myself while riding at the back of my Charizard. " _And at last, I am on the right track."_ Charizard's roar returned me to reality. Looking at my current area, I can see nothing but snow around me. "We should rest here for now," I said to my partner. "Everyone, come out." At my voice, my other pokèmons came out.

 _"So this is the place where he came?"_ Mewtwo asked me telepathically. _"It doesn't look so much."_

"It is certainly better than your cave," I said, causing Mewtwo to glare at me. "Eye of the beholder."

 _"Watch your tounge, Red,"_ I chuckled at what he said.

Ten minutes after, our camp is already built. "Get a good sleep, everyone."

"So this is Viridian City?" I said excitedly. "It doesn't look much for the home of the former Champion."

"Hey, kid," I heard an old man said. "You're the one that defeated Lance, aren't you?"

"Uhh, yeah," I said, confused at their reactions.

"Well, what are you doing here?" he asked me. "Why would the Champion leave the league for a place like Viridian City?"

"Well," I began to explain, "Lance told me to find Red..."

"Wait," he interrupted. "You-you're searching for Red?"

"Uhh, yeah," I said.

"Well, no one has seen him ever since he left. We got no news of him."

"Do you have any clue on how to find him?" I asked curiously.

"Well, follow me," he said.

"O-okay," I said as I began to go after him. The walk didn't last that long as we soon came to stop in front of a building, a gym as signified by the logo of the league in the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Okay," I nervously followed him. The room is very dark, accompanied by the feeling as if the floors move on their own.

"A challenger eh?" a voice said. "Sorry, but I think you should just leave this place, for with me as the leader, there's no way that you could get the Earth badge!"

"Blue!" the old man scolded him, "Just look at who visited you today, will you?"

"Fine fine," he said as the lights turned on. When he finally saw me, his face turned into shock. "What an honor!" he said, "What does this town have that the champion will come here?"

"He's searching for your old friend, Red," the old man said.

"That loser?" Blue said. "Well, if you really want to find him, 'Champ', you have to defeat me first!"

"Can he do that?" I asked my self, searching for my pokègear. Dialing some numbers, I called Lance.

"Hello?" he said.

"Can... Uh... Can a Gym Leader challenge me into a battle?" I asked.

"Well, yeah..." he said.

"Thanks," I said as I put the gear down. "I guess I should accept this challenge."

"Well?"

Blue now stands in the opposite of the field, pokèball in hand. The old man stand in between of us.

"A battle will now undergo between the Gym Leader, Blue, and the Champion, Ethan! Each trainer can use up to one pokèmon each! Battle, begin!"

"Go, Arcanine!" Blue said as a majestic tiger-like pokèmon emerge from the pokèball he threw. It gave of a roar that is so powerful it shook the very earth. "This is one of the pokèmons I used to defeat Lance, served me well for a good while, and now I would use it to defeat you!"

"Well, in that case, go, Sudowoodo!" a tree-like creature made out of clay emerged from my pokèball.

"Sudo!" it cried.

"Ready to go?" Blue asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I said. "Sudowoodo, Thunder Punch!"

"Sudo! Sudo, sudo, sudo!" it said as it rand towards Blue's Arcanine, fist now covered in lightning.

"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed to dodge it!" Arcanine roared before running straight towards Sudowoodo, but as they come in contact, he jumped behind the opposing pokèmon. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Still on air, Arcanine swiftly dived down towards Sudowoodo.

"Dodge it!" I said, but Sudowoodo is too slow to dodge.

"Sudo!" the Pokèmon said as he fell into the ground.

"Grr..." I growled, "Sudowoodo, Rock Throw!"

"Sudo!" he said as he stood up and formed a huge boulder in his arms. After it grew sufficient enough, he threw it at Arcanine.

"Dodge it!" Blue said, making Arcanine run in circles.

"Keep it up!"

"Sudo!" a continuous barrage of boulders dominated the battlefield, but Arcanine kept on dodging.

"Arcanine!" Blue said. "End this."

Arcanine growled before he used Extreme Speed to maneuver his way through the boulders, running straight for Sudowoodo.

"Get out of there!" I said.

As Arcanine came closer, Sudowoodo stopped the barrage of Rock Throws.

"Close Combat!" Blue said.

Arcanine roared as he jumped right in front of Sudowoodo. "Rrrr!"

"Sudowoodo!" my pokèmon said as he received a continuous barrage of punches.

I slightly panicked as my pokèmon was slowly worn-out.

"Is this the Champion of Indigo League?" Blue said. "We should probably switch places!"

"Ah!" I said, finally finding a way out. "Sudowoodo, use Counter!"

"What!?" Blue said surprised.

"Sudo... Sudo... Sudo... Sudowoodo!" my pokèmon said as he is covered in a light for a few second. The next moment is then him returning the attacks to Arcanine.

"Arrr!" it cried as it is thrown half-way back.

"Arcanine!" Blue said.

"Let's finish this up with a full power Rock Throw!" I said.

"Sudo, sudo, sudo, sudowoodo!" it cried as it threw its largest boulder yet.

"Arcanine!" Blue cried as his Pokèmon is hit by a large boulder.

"Arr..." the fainted pokèmon said.

"Arcanine is now unable to battle! Sudowoodo is the winner!"

"Arcanine, return," Blue said. "Well, that's it, you won."

"Just barely, though," I said humbly.

"But you still won," he said. "You do deserve the position you have now."

"Thanks..." I said.

"Follow me..." he said as we went outside.

"Go Fearow!" he called out to his pokèmon, allowing the bird pokèmon to emerge from it's pokèball. "Come!" he said, mounting his pokèmon.

I rode behind him as Fearow soared the sky. "So who exactly is Red?"

"He is..." Blue said.

"He is?"

"He is my best friend and rival," he said. "So yeah, when I heard that no one heard of him for a long time made me wonder of him."

"Oh..."

"Fearow," he said, making his pokèmon screech as it dived down towards a laboratory in a small town.

"Ah, Blue!" a familiar voice said. "Who are you with?"

I turned around to look at him, recognizing him. "Professor?"

"Ah, Ethan!" he said cheerfully. "How's the Pokèdex coming along?" he asked.

"It's going good, professor."

"Well, what brings you here then?"

Blue now steps in, "He's searching for Red, gramps."

"Red?" the professor pondered. "Well, it's been 3 years, right?"

"Uhh... Yeah," Blue said.

"Come inside," the professor said.

"Well?"

"Four years ago, Red came to wander outside Pallete town," the professor explained. "But as he doesn't have a pokèmon, he is attacked by a small flock of Pidgeys. Coincidentally, I was working nearby, so when I heard him shout, I am able to quickly response."

"So where is he now?" I asked.

"Don't know," the professor said. "He said he'd go find Mew before he left about three years ago. Last thing I heard of him is that someone saw him in the Ruins of Alph about two months ago, but that's pure humor."

"Wait... Did you say the Ruins of Alph?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" professor Oak said.

"Because while I was there, I think I saw a scripture that reads like _"And so the beginning of all began at the canopy of the world."_ I don't know how this can help, but I think it will."

"The 'canopy' huh?" Blue wondered. "That's right! The Silver Mountain, the highest point on the world, even higher than the peak of Mount Coronet!"

"The Silver Mountains?"

"It's a mountain north of the league. I can take you there if you want." Blue said.

"Well, okay,"

"Hypno, come out!" Blue said. "Smell ya later, gramps! Hypno, teleport us to Silver Mountain!"

"Hypno!"


End file.
